


Scars are souvenirs you never lose

by Nightworldlove



Series: Janaya week 2020 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Janaya Week, Janaya Week 2020, Janayuary, Scars, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Janaya week 2020 - Day 1; ScarsScars mean different things to everyone, but they all have a history of their own.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Janaya week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605796
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: Scars





	Scars are souvenirs you never lose

**Author's Note:**

> JANAYA WEEK IS HEEEEERE! Whoohoo! 
> 
> Okay, so this is the first day's prompt and it is a bit short, but I am just glad I was able to finish it in time, honestly. 
> 
> Title from the song 'Name' by The Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> Enjoy o3o

**Scars are souvenirs you never lose**

_ 19.01.2020 _

* * *

> Reflections don’t lie, they don’t bend around reality, no matter how unflattering it may seem. 

As she looked at her body’s reflection in the mirror, Janai let out a deep sigh. Light and dark marks covered her skin, all of them had a story behind them, some more painful than others. Sometimes she wished she could take them all away, despite knowing it wouldn’t erase the memories tied to them. 

So many of the scars reminded her of all her mistakes, her failures and they would be there for the rest of her life. She let out a deep sigh again and pulled the silk robe over her body, covering it. A warm hand on her shoulder caused her to look up into the mirror, meeting a familiar pair of brown eyes. They looked at her with concern, causing Janai to feel a pang of guilt. 

_ ‘What’s wrong, love?’ _ Amaya signed, using just one hand. Janai avoided her eyes, so Amaya gently turned the Sunfire elf around, to face her. She gently took Janai’s chin between her fingers and made the elf look at her. 

“It is nothing…” Janai muttered, not surprised when Amaya cocked an eyebrow; not convinced in the slightest. 

_ ‘I know you, Janai. You don’t get upset by ‘ _ nothing’,  _ I hate seeing you like this, but can’t force you to talk about it, nor will I.’ _ Amaya rested a hand against Janai’s cheek and caressed it with the softest touch of her thumb.

Janai leaned into the touch, resting her hand on top of Amaya’s and closed her eyes for a few moments. “I know.” As she opened her eyes again, she saw the scar she had caused on Amaya’s chest. It was light and not extremely visible, but it was enough for Janai to remind her of when her sword had sliced right through Amaya’s armor. She reached out and brushed her fingertips over the scar, the touch as light as a feather, as if it would burst if she wasn’t gentle enough. “I wish I could take it away…”

_ ‘I don’t.’ _ This caused the Sunfire elf to look up, confusion written all over Janai’s face.  _ ‘That goes for all of them.’ _

“Why? I do not understand?” Amaya chuckled softly and took Janai’s hand in hers and pressed a kiss on it as she brought it to her lips. She then nudged Janai, gesturing for them to sit down on the bed. 

_ ‘I’m not ashamed of my scars.’ _ Amaya looked at Janai with a smile, emphasizing it.  _ ‘They each tell a story, they are all proof of that I’ve fought and that I’ve lived.’ _

“When I look at my scars, I am only reminded of my mistakes and my failures…” Janai looked at the scar on Amaya’s chest and the palm of Amaya’s hand. “Even the scars  _ I _ gave  _ you,”  _ Janai continued, her heart wrenching at the memories that flooded her mind. 

> _ Scars are souvenirs you never lose, the past is never far. _

_ ‘I like your warrior marks.’ _ Amaya smiled as she looked over Janai’s scars with a fond smile.  _ ‘They’re clear proof of how passionate you are and how far you go to protect those you care about and the things that mean a lot to you.’  _ Janai didn’t say anything, just shrugged, not entirely convinced.  _ ‘I can totally understand why they might be hurtful to look at, it’s not always been easy for me to look at mine.’  _ Amaya let her fingers brush over the scar underneath her eye, the memory still clearly in her mind.  _ ‘I got this one on the day I lost Sarai…’ _ Janai’s brows knit together in worry and compassion.  _ ‘It took me a while to be able to look at it without nearly losing myself.’  _ She leaned into the palm of Janai’s hand that was now resting against her cheek, the thumb gently caressing the scar.  _ ‘But when I look at it now, I remember how we fought together that day. It reminds me of how much I’ve learned and how much I’ve grown since then.’  _ Amaya smiled and placed her hand on top of Janai’s, then removed it from her cheek and pressed a kiss on the palm of Janai’s hand. She poured all her love and admiration into it, while her eyes never broke contact with Janai’s.

“You have grown a lot indeed,” Janai whispered softly, her heart fluttering as Amaya continued to kiss her hand. There were many things she wanted to say, but somehow none of them seemed to be fitting right now, so instead Janai just looked at Amaya. Her beautiful and strong General, the one her heart had opened up to and swelled whenever the brunette smiled at her. She brought up her free hand and brushed her fingers through Amaya’s short hair, which was still slightly damp from their bath. Janai wasn’t sure who initiated it first, but their lips were against each other, sharing a soft and tender kiss. 

Amaya let out a content sigh as their lips met, the kiss being a soft one, but pooled their love for each other into one another with strength. Amaya wrapped her hands around the Sunfire elf and sat Janai down onto her lap, then brushed the red dreadlocks aside so they all were on Janai’s back. The elf was utterly beautiful, scars included, and Amaya wanted to make sure Janai would know it, too. Her hands wandered over the silk robe, untying the knot, causing the robe to slide off of Janai’s shoulders and only cling around the elf’s arms. Amaya let her fingers travel over the dark skin; caressing the scars that were scattered over Janai’s body. She leaned down to kiss the ones she could reach, feeling Janai press a kiss into her hair each time. 

The world around them disappeared, there was nothing but just them. Caressing and kissing each other lovingly, in awe with each other’s beauty as they laid down onto the bed. Completely bare, giving themselves to the other completely, there was nothing they had to hide. 

The silk robe that had been clinging to Janai’s arms, was now covering the pillows at the head-end of the bed. The towel that had been around Amaya’s body had dropped onto the floor, their bodies skin-to-skin as Janai laid on her back. Her head was close to the edge of the bed, to avoid her horns destroying yet another mattress. Amaya was peppering Janai’s body with kisses as she rested on her left side, her right leg resting across Janai’s. Janai’s fingers gently brushed Amaya’s hair, eyes closed as she took in every single kiss the brunette left on her skin.

The sun had started to set, flooding the room in gold, then orange fading to red. All this was lost on them, all they knew was this moment, just them.  __


End file.
